


Trans Rights, Gordon!

by Anonymous



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Also kind of a tribute to Coomer's voice actress?, Coming Out, Ficlet, Wholesome and sweet cause there's too much gross stuff in this tag, trans headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dr. Carol P. Coomer was a woman. She knew it. She'd always known it. Today, she's finally ready to share her true, authentic self with another person.
Relationships: Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	Trans Rights, Gordon!

Dr. Carol P. Coomer was a woman.

She knew it. She'd always known it. She knew it when she asked her then-wife to do her makeup "as a joke" all those years ago, she knew it when she went shopping with her new friends and picked out a lovely dress, and she knew it when hearing her deadname in the workplace became emotionally exhausting.

Today, after 67 years of life, she was going to share her true, authentic self with another person for the first time ever. And who else but the love of her life, Dr. Bubby? They'd known each other for decades, and despite the ups and downs in their relationship, the misunderstandings, the pining, the sleepless nights... they found each other in the end. Yes, it was only fair that Bubby would be the first to know.

Carol called him over to the couch in their living room in her ever-jovial tone of voice. She was afraid that it could break at any minute and that her confident facade would break along with it. She swallowed hard. She was terrified and excited all at the same time. "Bubby, we need to talk."

"Is it about the car I set on fire last week? I told you, I already let the owner know I'd pay for repairs."

"That car is beyond repair, and I definitely don't believe you, but that's not what we need to talk about."

Bubby shrugged. "Fine, then. What's the matter?" Carol tensed up. Her heart was pounding. Her voice took on a more serious tone.

"...Bubby, I'm a woman."

Bubby paused for a second, but then flashed her a sharp-toothed grin of approval. "Oh, alright. Nice!"

"You're not upset or confused?"

"Why would I be? You're just being your authentic self. That's what you've always done. That's-- that's why I love you..." he paused, as if asking for her name.

"Carol."

At this point, Bubby couldn't help but get choked up. "That's _beautiful_. I love you, Carol." He hugged her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder and talking softly into her ear. "It should go without saying by now, but you can tell me anything. I'll love you no matter what."

"Same to you, Bubby. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 6/23/20: Thank you for the positive reception! I hope this little drabble resonates with other trans HLVRAI fans and provides some much-needed happiness to everyone who's had the misfortune of seeing _that_ fic.  
> I want to note that I chose the name Carol because it's phonetically similar to her "canon" name, but it totally went over my head that it also works in relation to her voice actress' name. Holly and Carol... Christmas names!


End file.
